


What kind of lizard

by exocara



Series: KHR tumblr fics [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reincarnation fic in which you die and get reborn into the KHR world as…</p><p>Leon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What kind of lizard

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been filed under my ff ideas before but i’ve been thinking about it. I also need a better title. 
> 
> Warning: Contains OCs. Kinda. Maybe. Depends on your point of view. I think it’s an SIOC, but really? Contains a lot of headcanons because I don’t know much about the personality of the character I’m writing. 
> 
> Headcanons: Leon can read minds. Their entire species can. How else would Leon be able to instantaneously know what Reborn wants them to shift into?

So I died. I’ve always known that low blood pressure was a horrible thing, especially when you suddenly stand up and you suddenly can’t see or hear anything at all. Anyone would know that if you were in such a situation, you wouldn’t move until your vision cleared up. 

Guess who was the idiot who decided to take a chance and walk down the stairs? Yeap,  _this_ asshole. 

How did I know I was dead instead of slowly bleeding out on the floor of my staircase? The answer is: I don’t. Maybe all this is some weird hallucination brought about by my death experience. Maybe I’m in a coma. Maybe this is all just a dream. But how do you know that the life you’re currently living right now  _isn’t_  a dream? Checkmate. We’re in the same boat. 

Bascially, I’m just taking things as they come, living life to the fullest. Why not? Even if this might not be real, I can still have a good time. Well, as good a time as I can, anyway. 

I mean, I wasn’t even  _human_. 

-o- 

At first, everything was dark. Dark and kind of cold. I didn’t really know how cold was cold, but I just knew that it was cold, dark and cramped but surprisingly comfortable. However, it got to the point where it was _too_  cramped and I kinda really wanted to move about. I tried to move my arms but they wouldn’t budge. It was the same with my legs. It made me panic a little and I lashed out, trying to uncurl my body and shove any part of myself through the prison that surrounded me. My head tore through the walls of the prison and popped out. Wasting no time, I pushed at the hole to make it bigger and quickly wriggled my way out. I placed a hand in front of me and…

That… wasn’t a human hand. 

-o- 

I’m going to save you the trouble of reading the scene of me freaking out over the fact that I wasn’t human. I’ll skip right to the good part, the part you probably would like to read. 

“ _Specimen 3750 hatched out of its egg in approximately three seconds. It is the fastest specimen to have done so_ ,” I heard a voice said. I turned to see a giant with really spiky green hair. It was kind of creepy. Was I in that one universe where human eating giants existed? But then again, those giants were naked and had weird expressions. This giant was definitely fully clothed, had glasses, and had some weird green thing hanging around his neck. 

He pulled some white things over his hands – gloves? – and reached out for me. Not really wanting to get picked up and possibly eaten by some giant, I darted away. The giant was faster, though, and wrapped his fingers around me. At this point, I really wished that I was something more evasive, something that couldn’t be picked up. 

And then I was slipping out of the giant’s hands, like some sort of semi-liquidified disgusting slime thing. I didn’t really spend too long thinking about it, knowing that I had better things to do. Like escape. 

I oozed past the giant, a puddle of… something, as the giant let out a sigh and took out a device. I didn’t stay long enough to see what it was, or what he was going to do with it. 

“ _Specimen 3750 shows shapeshifting abilities in mere seconds after hatching from its egg, something its kind should only be capable of doing after 6 months.”_  

Was he talking about me? Was that my  _name?_  Specimen 3750? And was  _turning into a puddle of goo_  something my kind was capable of? Just what kind of world  _was_  this? 

After a while, I realised that my original form could move much faster than my liquid form and hence shifted back. It was disturbingly easily to shift between the two states, almost like moving my hands… or front two feet, if you were keen on the details. It seemed like something coded into my DNA. 

It probably was, now that I think about it. 

I rounded the corner and found myself face to face with a reflective surface. I only found out that it was reflective after running into it for about five times. After the fifth time, I paid more attention to my surroundings and noticed that the  _thing_  in front of me was, in fact,  _me._  

It was green and had a narrow, oval face. Two yellow and orange eyes were situated on either end of the face. It was probably a lizard, but I had _never_  seen something like this before in my short past life. 

 _What kind of hell creature am I?!_  

-o- 

As I was freaking out in a corner, my ears – or whatever my hearing receptacles were called since I didn’t see any ears in my reflection – picked up the sound of something heavy thumping on the ground. The thumping was getting louder and I assumed that something was coming towards me. Immediately, I crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling, keeping an eye out for the thing that was making the noise. 

From behind the corner came another giant, but this time he was wearing all black and had a black fedora on his head. Was he a friend of the green giant? Curious, I crept closer. 

The giant’s head snapped to face me and I was under the scrutiny of a pair of creepy black eyes. 

“ _Oh, it’s just a lizard,”_  a deep voice said. It was coming from the giant, but the giant hadn’t opened his mouth yet. Was he able to speak with his mouth closed? A ventriloquist? 

The giant extended its hand towards me and waited patiently. I didn’t really know what he was expecting me to do. 

“Why don’t you come with me?” the giant said, except that his voice was not deep like before and was actually very high-pitched and squeaky. 

 _What_. 

The giant was still waiting patiently and I sensed no ill will from him. He also hadn’t tried to manhandle me like the green giant had, so it was another plus for him. 

I probably should have properly weighed out the pros and cons of everything before I made a decision but honestly? That was troublesome. So, I went with instinct and jumped onto the giant’s arm. The giant used his fingers to stroke my head. It was relatively pleasing, but I didn’t really want him to do it again so I moved away. 

“ _It’s so cute,”_ the giant mused. This made me stare at him incredulously. 

 _You seriously have bad taste_. 

The giant brought his hand up to his hat and I got the feeling that I was supposed to crawl onto his hat. It looked soft and comfy, so I did just that, resting against the side of the part of the hat that popped out. 

“ _It’s a chameleon, so I’ll call it… Leon,”_  the giant said. That brought about two emotions in me. Actually, it was just one emotion, which was incredulity. Double incredulity. 

Firstly, what kind of _monster chameleon_ looked like this?! 

Secondly, this guy had absolutely zero naming sense whatsoever. Seriously. Either that, or he loved puns. Well, there were worse people to spend your second life with. 

Now, if only I could figure out why he and that yellow thing around his neck looked so familiar… 

**Author's Note:**

> i think what i’ll be doing next is simple drabbles from random parts of canon and pre-canon (if I ever think of anything I want from pre-canon). 
> 
> what does leon eat, anyway? sun flames? I remember having a discussion on this before. 
> 
> If there is a particular Leon scene you’d like to see (from Leon’s POV) please do tell me, be it canon or pre-canon or post-canon (?). But if it’s canon, it would be very helpful to provide me with the episode or chapter of the event.


End file.
